Promethean rangers
by team slifer boss
Summary: the world is in harms way! there are 5 beings who can stop black Prometheus, a former red ranger to the Promethean rangers, now it's up to the 5 to save the world! just who are they dealing with? YES THERE IS RUPERT X ROSIE! SO WHAT! the whole Rupert x Dina thing is getting on my nerves! that and i need to torment someone. :3
1. Chapter 1

Promethean Knights

Episode 1 "standoff":

A brown haired boy stood at the ledge of the cliff that overlooked the city on Vivisour Island, brown eyes scanned the land before him, the red jacket and Gould shirt were the back drop for a black dragon head that faced up, his normal jeans were where he needed them to be, black Velcro boots and to top it all off a house key. The boy no older than 15 looked down at the land "hmm" he hummed "shall I begin the selection?" asked an android that walked up (AM:/ think KL-33-N only with a red paint and legs) "no" the boy said coolly turning to the robot "I shall handle that part 64, set up the devises" the android bowed then walked off ''I know who I will need at my side'' he thought as he walked down the cliff.

"So theta, remember what you learned?" asked duna as her and the small boy who looked similar to the other boy "yes" theta replied happily almost to the point of jumping up and down of delight, duna rolled her eyes with a smile "ok little dragonet, if you fail agene you won't get any cookies next week" she warned with a chuckle making the small boy gave a cute glare at the dinarean female, she giggled "*sigh* you are nothing like Gianni" said duna with a little sarcasm. An odd thing watched the 2 from the bushes "shrep!" it squawked as it cannoned into theta "hay ship!" the boy greeted the dragonet as it curled up in his hair to sleep, Jake walked up behind them "hay duna" he shouted making duna to sigh in irritation "what do you want!" she snarled out "can't ya tell?" asked the blue haired boy as he slicked his hair back duna turned and glared at him "I have told you hundreds of times! I don't like you!" she nearly screeched at the human "ok then, how's about this, I beat you and you go out with me" he taunted making duna glare at him more "theta, get to class" she said "right" theta responded before running off.

[One quick battle later]

Duna walked off leavening the irritated blue haired boy holding his dino medal "now if you will excuse me" she walked off in the direction of town leavening the boy to sit irritated ''you want revenge do you not'' a demonic voice said in his head "w-what?" asked Jake ''I can give you power to take what you want, but at a price.'' The voice said as the ghostly form of a monster appeared before the blue haired boy "w-what do you want!?" the boy yelled out ''*chuckling* you want the girl of a far off star? Then you must do as I command. Kill the red promethean knight, then I will help'' the "demon" said "i-I will" the boy said ''very well, come. Take your power!'' the "demon" yelled before Jake was mutated into a half dilophisuorus half human monster "I will tear apart anyone who stands in my way" the monster snarled before jumping off into the sky.

The older brown haired boy ran to vivisour square where he would meet up with his new team "ok now where is the fountain" he asked himself till *SPLASH* "dang it all" he snarled duna ran up and looked at him "having a good swim dragon boy" she joked and the wall exploded knocking out duna "the crap!" Gianni shouted as the monster landed on the remnants of the wall "you look surprised Gianni, you can call me Grimm" Grimm snarled with an evil demented smile "well shit, NOT!" Gianni yelled "PROMETHIAN KNIGHT OF FIRE" he yelled out.

He stood in a raging inferno as a Gould light engulfed his body except his head, a red medallion flew throw the air before disintegrating and rematerializing on his chest as a black dragon head simple, the armor began to fly onto him and a red glass helmet appeared on his head, he jumped into the sky and the last of the helmet flew onto his head, he landed on the charred earth below his and he stood to his full height "STAND BY FOR BATTLE!" he yelled out as a gigantic robotic Gojirosuorus stood in the background and roared going from gray to red.

The red promethean knight stood before the monster "I don't give 2 craps!" it roared out before charging his target, the red knight healed his left hand out to the side and a red shot gun materialized and he started to shoot at the monster hitting it directly "now die!" it yelled out scratching the red knight in the chest sending him flying back into a wall.

Duna woke up to see the Grimm holding a yellow device, then she saw a blue device and she picked it up "odd" she mouthed holding it then activated it "what the!?".

She stood in a raging hurricane and her body engulfed in a silver light, all but the head, the dinareon simple appeared on her chest and her armor materialized, a blue glass helmet appeared on her head making her jump and the rest of the helmet flew on, the hurricane stopped and she stood in what was left of a city with gigantic robotic deltadromeus behind a smashed building roaring as it turned blue.

Duna looked at her blue form fitting armor astonished "duna!" she turned around "who are you" she asked the red knight as he ran up "relax and I'll tell you later" red knight said putting a hand on her shoulder "Gianni?" she asked "that's the name" he said the 2 looked at Grimm as he looked at them "this is my plaint" he snarled as he charged at duna, she jumped out of the way landing swiftly allowing Gianni to shoot the monster with the shotgun taking off Grimm's arm, he staggered back holding the stump "you have not seen the last of me!" he shouted before jumping into the sky, the armor deactivated "fallow me!" Gianni said taking duna's hand and the 2 ran off.

The 2 we warped to a cave "nexuses, I'm back" he yelled out duna looked around "as I can see" a voice said frightening duna "I am nexuses and you are the blue promethean knight duna nychus!" the voice of nexuses boomed around the cave "I have been waiting for this day." He said calmly.

/TO BE CONTINUED/


	2. a new age of light part 1

**episode 2:**

**[recap]**

"**take the power!"**

"**i will destroy everyone in my path!"**

"**you have not seen the last of me!"**

"**i am nexuses, and you are the blue Promethean knight Duna."**

[now]

65 million years before 2015

"now go...lead them astray nexuses…"

watch?v=_OQs0M-j73g

duna looked at the old man "what is a Promethean knight?" she asked shocked and gianni cleared his throat "you know "power rangers"...?" he asked and duna nodded "well Promethean knights as they were referred to long ago are some of the first...and i am-was-the black ranger...but now i am the red ranger." gianni said and duna looked at him "so...where are the other rangers then?" she asked and gianni looked down at his feet "they quit like the first red ranger.." he said as he looked back to duna "so...that was you who-" she put a hand over her mouth and gianni nodded "yes...i was the one who saved you." duna jumped at him and hugged him "now all you need to do is find 3 more rangers." nexuses said as he walked down to them gianni nodded then looked at duna "let's roll." he said and the 2 ran out.

in an unknown location

"grah! i can't stand the fact i lost an arm!" yelled the dilopho monster said as he flexed his robotic arm and the fallen walked over to him "silenzio." he spoke slowly as he walked around the monster "we will kill them in time...till then" he was next to the dilopho thing in a flash "silenzio." he was gone in a flash a second monster that looked like a chameleon walked in "what is thy bidding...my master?" it asked and the fallen walked over to it "i want you to go to the over world and kill the red ranger." he said and the monster nodded "as you wish." it said before it walked out.

with the green ranger…

a boy with blue hair drop-kicked a dummy before back flipping away as he was transported in mid air "where am i?" he stood up slowly as he spotted the yellow and black rangers "who are you?" he asked the 2 Dainaurians "i'm jazz. and this is my little sister Delilah." jazz said as his sister nodded "cool, i'm hunter." hunter said as the 2 shook hands "rangers! you shall join your companions in battle! hunter, you are the green ranger! jazz you are the black ranger and Delilah is the yellow ranger!" Delilah looked up before nodding "that's my sister!" jazz said as he pat her on the shoulder with a grin "you will need the morphers you have on now!" hunter looked down at his arm and spotted an old school morpher "hey what gives?" he asked as he looked up "why this model?" jazz slapped him on the back "i like this one!" he said grinning down at the morpher on his arm "now...go!" with that they were gone…

before the battle

the rest of the team showed up "now where are...we...WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" hunter hid behind a rock as an army of monsters stood weapons out "our time to shine!" jazz yelled out as he got the key to his morpher as did his sister "oh uh...right!" gianni and duna ran over "glad to see you could be here" gianni said as they got their keys out "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" gianni yelled out as duna looked at him "have you always wanted to yell that out?" she questioned…

hunter flew backwards as a green light enveloped him, green armor appeared on him as the same dragon head symbol appeared on his chest. a grassy green glass helmet appeared on his head as dark green armor flew into place with 3 white markings. a green tricera-zord snorted behind him as it rammed threw a few trees.

jazz stood as holographic screens floated around him as images of the Dainaurian symbol appeared on all screens, his white hat flew off as an over sized Afro popped out, a black light enveloped him as a grey helmet appeared with black armor flying into place "oh i am digging this!" he yelled out enthusiastically. a black tyrano-zord roared out among the fires.

Delilah's was somewhat similar to her sibling's transformation only using yellow armor and a black glass helmet with a dilopho-zord in the desert sands.

the chameleon monster took a step forward "and WHO are YOU?" it spoke

"spirit of gojira! red Promethean ranger!"

"power of the sea! blue Promethean ranger!"

"power of stone! black Promethean ranger!"

''power of wind! yellow Promethean ranger!"

"power of earth! green Promethean ranger!"

jazz looked to his sister "so that's what your voice would sound like...i can dig it!" Delilah looked at him ''what are you...my voice...i can use telepathy!'' gianni stepped forward "follow my lead…" the monsters charged at him only to be sent flying away "who's next?" he spoke calmly as his hands lowered "MICRONS! KILL THEM!" the chameleon thing yelled out before the microns charged, they were nothing but human like skeletons and yet they were still charging.

watch?v=c-0VBW6fWZc

"WHO!" hunter ducked just in time before a blade could hit him head on "GET LOST!" he threw the micron away.

"oh this is tight dawg!" jazz jumped as he kicked down scores of microns "and that's how i roll yo!" jazz stood as the microns around him were incinerated ''BROTHER! BEHIND YOU!'' Delilah tripped a micron before throwing it "oh! thanks' sis" ''what are siblings for?''.

duna swatted a micron away with her tail "what now!" she mocked before she started throwing punch after punch "ok we are so done here." she jumped away as the microns all were blown to particles.

gianni continued to walk throwing microns around when they dared to get to close "YO!" he yelled out to the monster leading them "this one's for you!" he jumped back and started flying feet first at the creature "WHAT ARE YOU!" it started backing away as it remembered this "NO! NO! NO! NO! AHHGH!" it was kicked square in the back and flew 50 feet away "one thing you need is experience fool." gianni held out a hand and a sword materialized in it, the hilt was curved "wow" hunter stood there and watched "Gojira slash!" he charged the monster and started cutting away at it "NO! NOT LIKE THIS! NO!" gianni stood with the monster behind him. it's cuts sparking before finally blowing up "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

the small team sat at a jamba juice enjoying some rest "we're going to need to keep a low profile about being rangers." gianni said as he looked at the door to see theta run in grinning "so as i said to the fool, he didn't know what hit em" gianni grinned and hunter looked at him "wait...why are you saying stuff like that when you told us to-" duna placed a hand over his mouth "remember what gianni told you...it's a good idea to listen to the red ranger" she whispered "you will not believe it!" theta ran over and started jumping up and down like he was hyper "there are power rangers here on vivosaur island! POWER RANGERS!" gianni grabbed the small boy "chill little dude...you want a chocolate mood?" theta grinned "yes please" the small boy grinned as he was let down "chill here little buddy" gianni walked off.

"NO! HOW COULD THEY DO THAT!" dilopho roared as he throw things around "the fools don't know their true power...they will most likely fall soon" the entity spoke as he walked around "in time they all will fall. every last one of them." the entity walked off as his eyes shone red under the grey visor.

Rosie stood as a helicopter landed "glad to see you could make it rubert." she spoke as a boy with a red coat and silver hair walked over "so what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked in a flat tone "you remember the Promethean rangers?" she asked as the 2 walked off "yes...i remember that they split up a few years ago." the 2 stopped as Rosie held up a tablet showing footage of the day's battle "that's impossible! the last time i saw the red ranger. he was the black kaiju based ranger!" Rosie looked at him "well apparently if he is still in action then the others might be as well." she spoke in a calm tone amused at her companion's. this would turn out to be the start of a new dawn.


End file.
